Light Of Hope
by Karania Avalon
Summary: Karania the Girl of Legend starts out on her journey. Will people like her for who she is or do they only like her because her mother & father are in an Elite Team? Read please! No flames!
1. Where The Past Meets The Present

Prologue 

"Where the Past Meets The Present"

For many years not much has happened in White City, and it's always been that way.  The reason for this is that very few families who have children live in this town.  Then the families that do have kids have to contend with the fact that the kids don't want to become trainers.  Rumors have been passed on for years regarding the reasons kids don't want to become trainers.  This was mostly due to the fact that White City was so close to Blackthorn.  This was a significant factor because the young Blackthorn trainers acted like bullies to show off their powerful Dragons, which in turn frightened off the White City children into abandoning their dreams of becoming Pokemon Trainers.  Year after year, it's the same old story, but this year that is all about to change.  Since you see, there was one little 10-year old girl named Karania, who really liked pokemon.  She could hardly wait until the day she would start her Pokemon Journey, and have the opportunity to follow in the footsteps of her mother and father.  Her parents, Edward and Melissa Avalon, were a part of an Elite Team known as 'The Awesome Fighting Force'.  This could have been one of the reasons that could explain why Karania was so eager to become a pokemon trainer.  The other members of the team were Meranda and Brutus, and both of them were very fond of Karania.  This team covered all the bases on pokemon types.  If a type of pokemon existed they had it.  Edward was the leader of this group, and he was a Dragon and Steel type trainer.  Melissa was a Dark, Grass, Electric, and Fire type Trainer, and she was second in command.  Meranda was a Ghost, Poison, and Psychic type trainer, and she was Third in command.  Lastly, Brutus was a Rock, Ground, and Fighting type trainer, and he was fourth in command.  Karania doesn't get to see her parents much, or the other team members because they're always busy with their work of making sure the Leagues are running like they should.  They are also in charge of making sure that there are enough starter pokemon for all the new trainers.  To ensure that Karania got a good pokemon to start her journey with, her dad caught one for her and asked Professor White to give it to her when she started her journey.  Since Karania's parents are constantly away on business, Karania lived with her Aunt Sally.  And so our story begins……… 


	2. An Adventure Begins

The Light Of Hope

Chapter 1 

**"An Adventure Begins"**

          It was the day before Karania was to turn ten and she was anxiously awaiting the next morning.  Like who wouldn't be if they were going to become a Pokemon trainer the next day.

**"Karania, come down for dinner", my aunt called.**

**Karania called back, "I'm coming Sally."**

**Dinner was good because my aunt had made my favorite, Catfish.  Yum!  In my eyes it couldn't have tasted any better.  Soon after dinner, I went back up to my room and packed my backpack with all the things I would need on my journey.  I laid my poke gear on top of the clothes I had set out to wear the next day.  I couldn't forget my poke gear because it might come in handy to have it on my journey.  **

**You might think it odd that my mom and dad weren't here on the eve of my journey, but I was fairly used to it with my mom and dad being in a team called the Awesome Fighting Force, which was ranked above the Elite Four.  My dad, Edward was the leader of the team.  While my mom, Melissa, was second in command.  My parent's dream for me was that one day I would take over my father's position when he could no longer do it.  I remember that as I was growing up, my mom and dad hoped that I would follow in their footsteps of training the same types of Pokemon that they did, but the thing I didn't know was that destiny had another plan for me.  **

**Bedtime soon rolled around and after I had set my alarm clock, I crawled into bed and fell asleep thinking about the things to come the next day.  The next morning when my alarm clock went off I jumped out of bed, put on my clothes, and put my poke gear around my neck.  The outfit I was wearing was a short denim skirt, a light blue shirt studded with rhinestones, socks, and my most comfortable tennis shoes.  After I was dressed, I went downstairs with my backpack and ate breakfast with my mom before I hurried off to the lab to get my first Pokemon.  I was hoping that I wasn't too late.  When I got there my three rivals were already there, but I was happy to see that they hadn't selected their Pokemon yet.  My rivals were named Timothy, Dorothy, and Thomas.  We didn't have to wait too long for Prof. White to show up.  **

**When he arrived he took me aside and said, "Karania, I have a special Pokemon for you.  I'll give it to you after the others get theirs because I don't want the others to get jealous."  **

**I replied, "That's fine."**

**Then he told me "Karania, your dad had given me a pokemon that your dad had caught for you and had given to me to give to you along with your starter Pokemon.  From what your dad told me about the Pokemon he had caught for you, I think that you'll like it extremely well." **

**After I said that, he turned to my rivals and started asking them which Pokemon they wanted.  Dorothy chose Chikorita, Timothy chose Cyndaquil, and Thomas chose Totodile.  He gave them their pokedexes and six poke balls.  As soon as they had their Pokemon, they ran out of the lab to start their journeys.  Now that they were gone, I began to wonder what the special Pokemon was that Prof. Elm had for me.**

**After that thought had run through my mind, Prof. Elm spoke again and said " Karania, the Pokemon I have for you is a whole lot different from the ones I gave your rivals.  It's different because the Pokemon I have for you is a Legendary Pokemon, and its name is Celebi."**

**He took a black master ball from his pocket and handed it to me.  Then he handed me a Blue Ultra Ball, which I assumed contained the pokemon my dad had caught for me.**

**He went on, "I think you'll be a good trainer for Celebi, since I know how much you like grass and psychic types.  So you see since Celebi is a Legendary Pokemon its part grass and part psychic.  I have faith in you that you can handle it."**

**"Thanks Professor."  I replied.**

**Now he gave me my Pokedex and six poke balls.  **

**Then Pro. White said, "Now that I've given you your starter don't you think it's time to find out exactly what kind of Pokemon your father caught for you?"**

**"I think that's a great idea." I replied.**

So being as anxious as I was to find out about the kind of Pokemon my dad had thought would be a good addition to my team, I held up the Pokemon containing the Pokemon my dad caught for me before I hit the little white button on the poke ball to call the Pokemon out of its ball.  The Pokemon emerged from its ball in a flash of red light, and when the light cleared in front of me stood a small, majestic looking dragon that was called Bagon.  Someone else might call it ugly, but to me it was downright gorgeous.  I was surprised to see such a beautiful, elegant, and amazing Pokemon that I couldn't resist stroking it gently on the head to make sure that I wasn't dreaming this gorgeous dragon up.  It passed the test, and I found that it really was real, as I had already suspected when it licked me on the hand.

Prof. White then said after he saw Bagon lick me, "Aw, looks like you two are going to get along just fine, and it seems to really like you already."

I replied, "I'm sure we will get along just fine.  I've only just met this Pokemon and already I fairly fond of it." 

"That's a good thing.  That means that you know how to adapt to sudden changes well, and that will become a useful skill, as you will soon see on your journey.  Now let's see, the easiest route to get to Violet City would be to go up the Mountain Trail to Blackthorn and then cut through one of the Dark Caves to save time and keep you from having to take the long route around which could probably take you about two weeks at the latest if not more.  Oh yeah, your dad had called me this morning and asked me to tell you that when you get to Blackthorn to go to the Gym and speak to Clair.  When you get there you should identify yourself to Clair by saying that you're Edward's daughter and that he wanted you to speak to her about something.  Who knows perhaps Clair will help you train Bagon.  Well enough talk, if you're going to get to Blackthorn before nightfall you had better get a move on, and I'll be sure to call you on your Poke Gear if anything comes up.  Now run along Karania and make our town a place to be proud of."

Now after he said that I bid Prof. White goodbye, while he wished me luck, and after he was done with his farewells to me, I rushed out of the lab to begin my journey and to fulfill the task that my dad wanted me to deal with.    


End file.
